


День из жизни

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), ktj



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день из жизни Джареда и Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День из жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttheyrebrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/gifts).
  * A translation of [A day in the life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012638) by [buttheyrebrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers). 



**5:00. Ванкувер, дом**  
  
В понедельник Джаред проснулся рано. За окном было еще совсем темно, комната промерзла от дующего снаружи холодного октябрьского ветра. Он нащупал под подушкой телефон, вибрирующий слишком слабо, чтобы разбудить Дженсена, но достаточно, чтобы проснуться самому. Дженсен же продолжал дрыхнуть, укутавшись в теплое одеяло по самый нос так, что едва мог дышать. Щеки его раскраснелись, а волосы спутались: когда он засыпал, они еще были влажными от пота после их ночных забав. Джареду хотелось поваляться в постели подольше и позволить своему бойфренду проснуться от окутавшего член влажного жара, но, увы, ему и правда нужно было спешить. Так что он бесшумно поднялся с кровати, точно ниндзя, и на цыпочках вышел из спальни. Собаки приветствовали его с таким восторгом, будто он отсутствовал месяц, а не каких-то семь часов сна. Дурашки. Любимые дурашки. Наверное, сегодня стоит пробежаться немного быстрее, чтобы действительно вымотать их.  
  
  
**5:50. Ванкувер, дом**  
  
Ему снилось, что он за рулем Импалы, рядом Сэм лениво развалился на сидении, неприлично широко раздвинув ноги.  
  
«Неудивительно, что люди думают, будто они трахаются, Джаред, да ради бога, ты хочешь, чтобы у меня встал?»  
  
В ответ Джаред сокращает расстояние между ними и гладит его по щеке, мягко приговаривая:  
  
— Дженсен, Дженсен, давай просыпайся, тебе пора вставать, уже начало седьмого.  
  
Глаза открывались медленно, словно веки весили тонну, но, наконец, Дженсен сконцентрировал взгляд на Джареде. А точнее на его ямочках, и почти улыбнулся в ответ, но внезапно вспомнил, что сейчас сраные шесть утра, а он еще и глотка кофе не сделал.  
  
— Чувак, не убивай гонца. Я сварю кофе, а ты отправляйся в душ, хорошо?  
  
Вот за что Дженсен любит этого высокого парня с чудесными ямочками на щеках: он точно знает, что необходимо Дженсену по утрам для нормального функционирования.  
  
— На душ нет времени, опаздываем.  
  
— Не-а, времени полно, сейчас только без десяти шесть. Поторапливайся, милашка.  
  
Джаред успел закрыть дверь до того, как ему в голову полетела подушка.  
  
  
**6:30. Ванкувер, машина Клифа**  
  
Они оба уселись на заднем сидении, как обычно по понедельникам. Должно быть, это одна из тех маленьких традиций, что лишь они и отслеживают. Наподобие «своих» шуток или взглядов, позволяющих вести настоящий диалог. Клиф давно зарекся пытаться проникнуть в их странный маленький мир. Это только для них, посторонним вход воспрещен. Его это устраивает, деньги платят, чтоб он не спускал с них глаз, и, честно говоря, это делать легче, когда они вместе.  
  
Этим утром Дженсен потягивал кофе из чашки-термоса, а Джаред тем временем следил за меняющимися за окном картинками. Они оба считали, что достаточно скрытные, что Клиф не заметил ни руку Джареда у Дженсена на бедре, ни то, что Дженсен накрыл ладонь Джареда своей и успокаивающе поглаживал большой палец, даже не осознавая этого.  
  
По мнению Клифа, скрытность — не их конек, но кто он такой, чтобы судить. Он присматривает за ними, не более того.  
  
  
**7:30. Ванкувер, трейлер гримеров**  
  
Она, как и большинство тех, кто работал на этом проекте с самого начала, считала команду и актеров семьей. Конечно, это звучало странно, но когда ты проводишь на площадке по десять-пятнадцать часов в день, просто необходимо как-то мотивировать себя, чтобы это выдерживать. И работа с друзьями, с семьей, безусловно, помогала.  
  
Она любила Джареда и Дженсена как братьев (конечно, как очень горячих братьев, с которыми она бы с удовольствием переспала, если бы они не были настолько зациклены друг на друге, но разве не это главная тема сериала?), хотя порой ей и хотелось прибить их.  
  
— Что я говорила о засосах на видных местах?  
  
— Прости, Джинни, — ответили они в унисон.  
  
Она должна была на них рассердиться, должна, но как можно сердиться, когда тебе улыбаются, будто нашкодившие мальчишки, пытающиеся избежать наказания?  
  
Хорошо, что теперь она умеет скрывать подобное быстро и эффективно. У нее были годы, чтобы наловчиться.  
  
  
**12:30. Ванкувер, столовая**  
  
С самого начала они старались обедать вместе так часто, как позволял график. Не всегда они ели в столовой, иногда они предпочитали пообедать наедине в трейлере одного из них. Но сегодня парни решили присоединиться к Мише и Бобу.  
  
Не то чтобы они скрывали свои отношения, скорее пытались не смешивать их с работой. Это не стыд или страх, ведь каждый член команды подписал соглашение о неразглашении прежде, чем попал на площадку. Но это их работа, которую они любят и ценят, а потому не хотелось бы все профукать, вынеся свое грязное белье на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
Тем не менее, их «маскировка» слишком очевидна для тех, кто знает их лучше, чем по коротким интервью или нерегулярному просмотру шоу. Так что Миша и Боб с удовольствием прошлись по тому, как парни практически сидели друг у друга на коленях, и тому, что спорят они, как старая супружеская пара. И это было нормально: во-первых, парни уже привыкли и знают, как на это реагировать, а во-вторых, после всех тех розыгрышей, что пришлись на долю тех двоих, пережить подколки над собой — небольшая компенсация.  
  
  
**17:45. Ванкувер, трейлер Дженсена**  
  
Дженсен еще даже присесть не успел, как раздался стук в дверь, а затем в проеме показалась высокая фигура Джареда, не ставшего дожидаться ответа. Дженсен никак не мог понять, почему Джаред до сих пор заморачивался со стуком, но это же Джаред, пусть делает что хочет.  
  
— Кажется, у нас нет времени даже на «по-быстрому», Джаред, — мягко заметил Дженсен.  
  
— Думаю, не зря это называется «по-быстрому», — ответил Джаред, ловко расстегивая ширинку и стаскивая с Дженсена джинсы. — О, ты без труселей? Приятная неожиданность. Я надеюсь, Бриджит не видела, как ты натягиваешь джинсы Дина на «это».  
  
И чтобы Дженсен не ошибся, что за «это» он имеет в виду, Джаред одним плавным движением заглотил «это» до самого основания.  
  
Было быстро, возбуждающе и так чертовски хорошо, что у Дженсена подогнулись колени. Едва отдышавшись, Дженсен потянулся к ширинке Джареда, но тот оттолкнул его руку:  
  
— Уже позаботился об этом, пока тебе отсасывал.  
  
От этой мысли Дженсена пробрала дрожь и дернулся опавший было член.  
  
— Значит, ты в порядке? — снова спросил Дженсен, потому что Джаред переплюнет даже Сэма Винчестера, когда дело доходит до самопожертвования.  
  
— Да, в полном. Есть только хочется.  
  
— В холодильнике остатки обеда, я отложил для тебя.  
  
Поцелуй вышел мягким. Нежным. Его даже можно было бы назвать милым и невинным, если бы не его вкус — спермы Дженсена.  
  
  
**22:30. Ванкувер, по пути домой**  
  
Опять устроились сзади. Неудивительно для поздней ночи. Они провели на съемочной площадке тринадцать часов. Измученные донельзя, по дороге к машине они опирались друг на друга, будто пьяные, а не жутко уставшие. «Так, да не так», — сказала бы мама Клифа.  
  
Прижавшись друг к другу, они умостились на заднем сидении, голова Дженсена на плече Джареда. Он был уже, считай, потерян для мира, а Джаред встретился с Клифом взглядом в зеркале заднего вида и одними губами прошептал: «Не гони». Поэтому Клиф ехал медленно и осторожно, опасаясь резких движений, чтобы не разбудить Дженсена. Который, кстати, был не единственным, кто выглядел умиротворенно и расслабленно: Джаред любовался спящим Дженсеном, и его взгляд был столь же мягок, как и дыхание Дженсена.  
  
Клиф остановился у дома и молча наблюдал, как Джаред отстранился от Дженсена, не разбудив его. Выбравшись из машины, Джаред взял Дженсена на руки, прижав его к своей широкой груди.  
  
— Трудная сцена сегодня, — сказал Джаред, бросив на Клифа взгляд, значение которого тот так и не смог расшифровать.  
  
Клиф кивнул, глядя вслед удаляющейся спине Джареда до тех пор, пока за ним не закрылась входная дверь.  
  
  
**23.00. Ванкувер, дом**  
  
Дженсен пришел в себя, когда Джаред снимал с него ботинки. Он смотрел в потолок их спальни, которая пустовала весь день, а потому была немного прохладной.  
  
— Что ты дел'ешь? — произнес он нечленораздельно, всё еще полусонный.  
  
— Раздеваю тебя, принцесса. Ты отключился в машине, я не хотел тебя будить, — в голосе Джареда слышалось веселье, и ужасное подозрение внезапно закралось в голову Дженсена.  
  
— Ты что, как невесту занес меня в дом на руках? — почти взвизгнул он, мгновенно очнувшись от дремы.  
  
Джаред негромко засмеялся. В любое другое время Дженсену этот звук показался бы чертовски эротичным, но сейчас он сгорал от стыда.  
  
— А что, если кто-то видел? Джаред, черт подери!  
  
Наверное, Дженсену не стоило кричать на своего бойфренда, Джаред ведь хотел как лучше, и, видимо, волновался из-за сегодняшней сцены, которая далась очень нелегко: пришлось много плакать, а это всегда выматывает не только эмоционально, но и физически.  
  
Дженсен и не заметил, как вслед за ботинками Джаред стащил с него и носки, вот ведь Гудини, а затем обхватил его руку своей лапищей, лениво поглаживая большим пальцем нежную кожу ладони:  
  
— Никто не видел, Джен, клянусь. Я уверен. Ты меня знаешь, я бы никогда не стал рисковать... Я бы никогда. Прости.  
  
Почувствуй себя виноватым, называется.  
  
— Эй, перестань, Джаред, послушай, — притянув Джареда ближе и заглядывая ему в глаза, Дженсен продолжил: — Прости, я не должен был срываться на тебя. Это лишь моё уязвленное самолюбие. Знаю, что ты был осторожен. Я знаю _тебя_.  
  
Целовались они неспешно, даже без намёка на страсть, хотя, как правило, чтоб она вспыхнула, им хватало лишь крошечной искры. Затем, наконец, отстранившись друг от друга, они разделись и скользнули под одеяло.  
  
— Если это поможет твоему самолюбию, можешь сегодня побыть «большой ложкой».  
  
— Заткнись и обними меня уже, сучка. А то я замерз.  
  
Джаред фыркнул, но подчинился.  
  
— Как скажешь, «Дин».  
  
Оба заснули с улыбками.


End file.
